A New Joy
by Teddy1008
Summary: Thorin and Company went to Bag End with Gandalf and found out that the Masters of Bag End, Bungo Baggins and Belladonna Baggins are dead. Defeated and unsure of what to do, Thorin, the Company, and Gandalf the Gray sets out on their journey to the Lonely Mountain. But when they find an orphaned little Bilbo, what will they do?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the Hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and anyone who was involved in the making of it. No disrespect is intended while writing this story.**

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter One**

* * *

It was a wet and soggy day. The Company was grumbling. Their ponies were damp and wet, and Thorin glanced back at his Company, narrowing his eyes against the swift and hard rain.

"It would be best to find shelter," Balin advised as he caught up to Thorin.

"Aye," Thorin muttered. He shook his hair out of his face and glanced around. "We shall continue on until we find suitable shelter!" he called.

There were mutters and murmurs, but no one raised any strong objections, much to Thorin's satisfaction. To their utter relief, as they escaped the dark forest, the rain began to slow and soon the sun came out. Gandalf, the wizard who was assisting them on their journey but suspiciously disappeared every once in a while, grunted, looking satisfied.

"Thorin, do you mind if we rest?" Dori said, his pony trotting to catch up. "I'm afraid Ori will catch a cold. Besides, it's getting dark. We should rest, and then continue on tomorrow morning."

Thorin glanced back. Ori, Dori's younger brother, was soaked to the skin and was shivering and looking cold. No matter how much Thorin wanted to continue, Ori looked so miserable that he called for a stop and allowed Dori and Nori start a fire near a cliff wall.

There was a slight roof above them, in truth rock that actually jutted out from the wall, and if it rained it would protect them. Yes, this was appropriate shelter. Thorin slid off his horse and beckoned Kili and Fili, his nephews over with a sharp jerk of his head. "Fili, Kili, scout around. Check to see if there's anything dangerous nearby. And be careful."

Fili and Kili gave him nods and hurried away, disappearing as they went around the corner of the wall. Thorin sighed and began to unpack his stuff. He was quite worried about this Quest, in truth. Thirteen was an unlucky number, and though Gandalf had partially joined, Thorin did not think of the old wizard as one of the Company. Not yet. _Thirteen dwarves on a Quest to reclaim the mountain taken by a dragon_, Thorin thought bitterly as he watched Dori and Nori finally succeed in their efforts with fire, for the ground had been wet and the wood was damp.

"Thorin?"

Thorin glanced up. His childhood friend, Dwalin, brother of Balin, was looking at him questioningly. "Thorin, come near the fire. You must be cold. It would not do if you got sick."

Thorin glanced down at himself, just then realizing that his clothes were soaked and his skin cold to the touch. He gave a curt nod and strode over before seating himself next to Dwalin, and on the other side of him Balin. The three had been childhood friends, and out of the entire Company, Thorin had to admit that he was closest to Dwalin and Balin, sons of Fundin.

"Where are Fili and Kili?" Bofur called. He was stirring some stew, occasionally scolding Bombur, his brother, as the fat dwarf tried to steal a bit whenever he got distracted.

"I sent them out to scout," Thorin said gruffly, accepting the bowl of stew from Oin with a nod. "They'll be back soon. Assuming there isn't any trouble."

* * *

Fili grinned as his brother grunted with a frown on his face as his leg got stuck in a bramble bush once more. "Don't laugh," Kili muttered indignantly as he tugged himself free. "It's these darn brambles. It's like they have a mind of their own!"

"Yes, Kili," Fili agreed sarcastically. "Blame the brambles. The bad, bad brambles."

Kili grumbled at his older brother, but otherwise remained silent. As they scouted around, their clothes started to dry, though Fili still gave an occasional shudder every once in a while. "Uncle Thorin could have allowed us to change our clothes before sending us away," Kili complained, obviously just as cold as Fili.

Fili silently agreed. He glanced around, alert and tense, not wanting to disappoint his Uncle. There wasn't much chance nor the time to prove themselves to Thorin and make him proud, though he did often tell them that no matter what they did he would always be proud of them.

The sky darkened, and Fili and Kili were nearing the end of the pathway. Then they would have to return and trek back to where the Company had camped out. "Nothing," Fili said as he stopped at the end.

"It's clear," Kili agreed. He stretched and pulled his cloak on tighter. "It's getting cold, Fili. Can we hurry back?"

Fili gave a nod. They began to jog not so silently back the trail they had just walked on. Fili saw Kili trip to the ground and skid a few feet forward in his haste to get to warm fire and food. "Kili!" Fili exclaimed, rushing forward. He helped his brother up, sighing in relief when he saw that Kili was fine, though he did have a few bruises.

A soft whimper sounded from nearby. But it wasn't Kili, nor Fili. The two brothers exchanged glances, and Fili's hands slowly dropped to the hilt of his knife. Kili was looking wary, his quiver and bow strapped to his back. The bush rustled and Kili snatched up and arrow and nocked it.

"Eeeeek!" And out came a rock and hit Kili in the forehead.

"Ow!" Kili dropped his bow and arrow and clutched his forehead, wincing. A small blur flew out, rocks being thrown in front of the blur as it did so. Fili narrowly dodged one and grasped the collar of the shirt.

"Noooooooo!" In his hand was a small, wriggling ... something. Fili could tell it wasn't a dwarf, nor an elf. It wasn't a human either. Fili examined ... it more closely, and the curly locks of the youngling caught his attention. It was a Halfling. A Hobbit, but a young one. He remembered Gandalf the Gray saying that a young hobbit was called a "fauntling". And this one was obviously one.

The fauntling shrieked and wriggled and kicked and thrashed. "Hey! Hey, stop that!" Fili exclaimed, flinching back to dodge a well-aimed kick. To his utter amazement, and his brother's, the fauntling stopped and hung in Fili's grasp. He - at least, Fili thought it was a he - stared up at him and Fili stared at him as well.

The fauntling was wearing a light green vest and a pale yellow shirt. He wore dark green trousers and a sack filled of rocks and pebbles hung at his side. "Who are you?" Fili demanded.

* * *

Thorin was slightly getting uneasy. His two nephews should have returned by now, unless they had decided to fool around and had gotten themselves into trouble. Which did happen often. Dwalin, who had been Fili and Kili's mentor in battle training (Balin had taught the two young dwarves History and whatever else needed to be taught), glanced up at him.

"Thorin, they'll be fine," Dwalin said gruffly. "Unless you doubt my training skills."

"No," Thorin murmured. "I don't." So he sat down and took out his pipe, trying to seem relaxed. As he puffed his pipe, footsteps were heard and he and the Company glanced up. "Fili, Kili!" Thorin said as they appeared in his sight. "Where have you-" Thorin stopped, shocked.

In Fili's arms was a young Halfling. A fauntling, to be more exact. "Fili, what is the meaning of this?" Thorin asked in a low voice.

The fauntling stared at him with wide eyes, looking terrified. "This is Bilbo," Kili said. "We found him. He's a hobbit, and he got lost in the woods. We found him, and he doesn't know where he lives. Uncle, can he stay with us?"

"He has nowhere to go," added Fili. "We cannot just abandon him. He would surely not survive. Orcs would get him, or even goblins or beasts in the wild."

Thorin stared. The Company was silent and watching, obviously unsure of what to do. It was all his choice. His decision. Thorin hesitated. He was about to tell Fili to leave the fauntling back where he had found him, when Bilbo - was that his name? - and Thorin locked gazes.

Thorin froze at the look in Bilbo's eyes. It was a gentle pleading, a begging to be allowed to stay with them. His eyes were round and big and pleading. Thorin swallowed. It reminded him so much of ... Frerin. His younger brother. The big brown eyes that stared at him with such pleading. Thorin could remember Frerin's eyes. It was the exact same color as Bilbo's.

"Thorin," Balin said softly. "You cannot think to leave this youngling out in the world alone."

"Aye," agreed Oin. "He will surely catch some sort of sickness and die."

"Nor will he be able to hunt for food," Bombur added.

"Thirteen is an unlucky number," Dwalin put in. "If he joins, then our numbers shall become fourteen, fifteen if you count the wizard."

"He will not survive," Balin said quietly. "Thorin, choose wisely."

Thorin hesitated for a few moments, which obviously felt like hours and hours to the others. "Very well," Thorin said gruffly. "He may stay."

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

**Author's Note: So, how was it? I wrote that Bilbo had a sack of pebbles and stones and rocks for his weapons because when I researched him on the wiki, it said that as a little hobbit, Bilbo had been excellent at throwing stones and squirrels and birds would flee whenever he did so. I put that in my story. If you find any mistakes, feel free to tell me, but please, no flames. Tell me your opinion of the story. I want to hear feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the Hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and anyone who was involved it the making of it. No disrespect was intended while writing this story.**

**Author's Note: Thanks to all those who reviewed!**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

It was as if a new joy had entered. As the Company and Bilbo grew closer and closer, Bilbo seemed to get more and more lively. His sack of rocks still hung at his side, his "weapons", he had said when Thorin had suggested that he should get something to defend himself with, like perhaps a dagger or a small sword.

The young fauntling did have excellent aim, though. A few days ago, Bilbo had been extremely bored, so he had gone to Thorin and asked for a story. But when he asked, Thorin had been busy, packing up and putting the saddle on his horse. So Thorin had sent him away, telling him to sit and be quiet and that he would tell Bilbo a story later.

The young fauntling had been obviously disappointed, but he nodded and merely walked away. Thorin had been relieved, for the youngling often clung to his stories and asked for another one every time he had finished. When Thorin finished his tasks, he glanced around, wiping the sweat from his brow.

It was quiet. Too quiet. The Company was sitting around the fire, talking as they puffed their pipes, but little Bilbo was not sighted. Thorin frowned deeply. Then, movement caught his attention. A sulky looking Bilbo was putting something in his sack, perhaps another stone to his collection. Then, to Thorin's utter dismay and shock, he picked it up and threw it.

It flew toward the direction of the Company and hit Balin right on the back of his head. The Company and Thorin froze, and Bilbo stared, eyes wide and shocked. "I-I-" he stuttered, then fell silent.

Thorin waved for the Company to continue on with their business, deciding to deal with this himself. Bilbo flinched back when Thorin approached, looking frightened. Thorin whisked the little hobbit up and sat down on a boulder, and set Bilbo down on his lap.

Bilbo stared up at him, looking nervous and sullen. "Little one, that was very naughty," Thorin scolded, frowning deeply at the young fauntling. "After we have finished our talk, you shall go to Balin, and apologize. Understood?"

"Yes, Thorin," Bilbo whispered. He looked guilty, though the sulky look still stayed on his face.

Thorin glowered for a few moments. Kili and Fili both hated that particular glare. Whenever they saw it directed at them, they would break down and begin to weep pitifully. It was the 'You are in deep trouble, little one' kind of glare. Obviously, Bilbo felt the same as his two nephews.

Tears welled in the little hobbit's eyes, and trickled down his cheeks. Bilbo sniffled. Thorin softened and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. "Shhh," he murmured, giving the fauntling a quick hug. "You were angry, weren't you, little one? You were mad and sulky and bratty because I wouldn't do as you wanted."

"Uh huh," Bilbo sniffled. He wiped his nose on his sleeve and Thorin grimaced.

"On a handkerchief, Bilbo, not your sleeve," Thorin reminded, handing the little fauntling a handkerchief.

"Sorry," Bilbo said softly and blew his nose. He looked up at Thorin. "I wanted a story, and you wouldn't tell me one," he said in a small voice.

"Little fauntling, I was busy," Thorin said, half exasperated, half relieved that Fili and Kili had done similar things when they were little, for now he knew what to do. Thorin gave the youngling another quick hug, then glanced up. Good. No one had seen him.

Thorin didn't like to show his emotions, though every once in a while, when he truly did get furious, he would not hesitate to keep it hidden. Bilbo had returned the hug, and had apologized to Balin. Balin had merely smiled, patted his curls and said, "Don't you worry, laddie. Dwalin did the same thing when he was about your age."

And the Company had roared with laughter, much to Dwalin's embarrassment.

Thorin smiled at the memory. "Thorin! Thorin, guess what!" Bilbo shrilled as he ran across the campsite.

Thorin looked up. Bilbo stopped in front of him and held up something that looked very familiar. "Look what Kili got me! He made it, Thorin. He carved and I watched him do it, and when I grow up I want to carve one, too!"

Thorin smiled at the bow in Bilbo's hand. "And he made me some arrows," Bilbo added.

Thorin's smile faltered, and when Bilbo looked apprehensive, he smiled once more. "Aye, little one," Thorin said, ruffling Bilbo's hair. "Go and show Dwalin what you have."

"Yes, Thorin!" Bilbo replied, and eagerly darted across the campsite once more. Thorin shook his head in amusement, then glanced around.

Kili was sitting on the ground with Bofur and Fili, the three of them talking and smoking their pipes. "Kili!" Thorin called. Kili looked up sharply. Thorin beckoned him. He saw his youngest nephew mutter something to Fili, shove his pipe into his pocket and hurry over. "I would to go on a walk. Would you care to join me?" Though he said it like a request, it was obviously an order.

"Yes, Thorin," Kili said. "I would like to join you."

Thorin gave a nod and they strolled away. Thorin remained quiet for the first few minutes, then said, "Bilbo was delighted with the bow you carved him."

Kili sent a sideways look at him. "Yes, Uncle," he said. "I decided it was time for him to get a new weapons, instead of those rocks and stones he has."

"Mmmm." Thorin took out his pipe, lit it and watched Kili do the same. "I heard that you also made him arrows?" He glanced at his nephew.

"Aye," Kili said. He was beginning to look a bit apprehensive, and glanced at Thorin before quickly looking away. "There is no use having a bow without any arrows."

"Mmmm," Thorin hummed once more.

"I know what you want to speak of," Kili said at last.

Thorin slid a look at him. Kili stared back steadily. "You cannot keep him safe and in your care forever, Uncle," he said quietly. "You have let him go, just as you did with me and Kili. You cannot keep him as innocent as he is forever."

Thorin was quiet. Then he said, "Perhaps. But for now, I will do what needs to be done, and allow him that innocence for as long as possible."

* * *

It was dark, very dark, when Thorin was awoken by a gentle nudging. He opened his eyes to see Bilbo staring at him, eyes wide. "Bilbo, what is it?" Thorin mumbled.

"I had a bad dream," Bilbo whispered. He was trembling, and looking pitiful. "Can I sleep with you?"

Thorin smiled. Kili had said the same words when he was a young dwarfling, and Thorin planned to give the fauntling the same answer he had given his nephew. He beckoned Bilbo closer. "Come, little one."

"Thank you," Bilbo whispered as he snuggled close to Thorin.

Thorin patted the little one's curly locks and smoothed it out of his face. He then began rubbing the fauntling's back in a comforting way, the same he had done for both Fili and Kili. It had obviously soothed Bilbo, for the little fauntling was asleep in a matter of moments.

No. It wasn't _the _fauntling anymore. It was _his _fauntling. His little one.

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**

**Author's Note: Well, that's chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it. Can you please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter? Feedback and advice is welcome, but please, no flames. Flames will be deleted. What do you want to read about next? I'll probably update every week. Sorry this chapter was a bit short.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the Hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and anyone who was involved in the making of it. Disrespect is not intended.**

**Author's Note: Have fun reading, and thanks to all those who reviewed for last chapter! Tell me what you think of this one. Should I continue the story? Ideas and feedback are welcome, but please no flames!**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"Here, Bilbo, can you take this to Fili and Kili?"

Bofur asked with a kind smile to the little hobbit. Bilbo grinned back and took the two bowls. "Sure, Mister Bofur," he answered. "I'll try not to eat any of it." He gave an impish grin when Bofur chuckled and ruffled his curly locks.

Bilbo steadily carried the bowls filled with soup toward the place where Fili and Kili were standing watch. "Fili! Kili!" he chirped when he got there. No reply. "Fili?" Bilbo asked, slightly more hesitant now. He took a step forward. "Kili?"

Sensing something was wrong, Bilbo set down the bowls and slowly and quietly made his way through the thick bushes and trees. Perhaps Fili and Kili were playing a prank on him. _Yes_, Bilbo thought. That must be it. "Fili, Kili, it's not funny anymore," he said, flinching as a tree branch whipped and scratched his cheek.

"Wot's this?"

Bilbo jumped at the loud, rumbling voice. Automatically and instinctively, he ducked behind a large boulder and stayed still. He peeked out and saw light. Red-orange, flickering light.

"Wot are yeh?"

"Let-me-go!"

Bilbo recognized the second voice instantly. Kili! Bilbo almost jumped out and ran toward the sound of Kili's voice. Then he stopped. Something was wrong. Calming, he quickly ducked behind the boulder again.

"Ow! It bit me, or something!"

"You idiot!" another voice snarled, and a cry of pain sounded, along with a thump. "It stabbed you, with that ... little ... needle thing. It can't bite!"

"Does it even have teeth?" another voice rumbled.

A body rolled out from the bushes, making Bilbo flinch and almost release a cry of alarm. But the person looked up, and Bilbo recognized his face. "Fili!" Bilbo whispered.

"Bilbo," Fili breathed. The dwarf crept over to him. "Listen to me, Bilbo," Fili said, pulling Bilbo close to him. Bilbo looked up at him seriously. "Bilbo, there are trolls nearby. It's dangerous. I need you to go get Thorin before Kili gets hurt. Can you do that for me?"

Bilbo nodded and gave Fili a hug. "Don't worry, I'll be back," he promised.

"No!" Fili said immediately, though quietly. Bilbo stared at him. "No, Bilbo, you must not return. Thorin will most likely make you stay in camp. It's too dangerous for a little hobbit like you." A cry of pain made both of them cringe. "I need to go help Kili. Hurry, Bilbo!"

And he turned and charged away, pulling out his two swords.

* * *

"Thorin! Thorin!"

Thorin stared in alarm as Bilbo ran to him. His attention was immediately directed to the cut on Bilbo's cheek. "Bilbo, what happened?" he gasped, brushing his hand against the scratch.

"Thorin, Fili and Kili are captured by trolls!" Bilbo almost wailed. "Please, please help them!"

Thorin immediately stood up, as did the other dwarves. Thorin picked up his axe. "Come on, move!" he barked, heart thudding. His nephews were in danger. He knew how nasty trolls were.

"I want to come too!"

Thorin bent down, putting on one of his most dangerous glare. "Stay. Put," Thorin ordered the little Halfling before him. The other dwarves were already moving away toward the direction Bilbo had come from, and Thorin knew he needed to move fast as well.

"But, Thorin-" Bilbo began to protest.

"I said, stay!" Thorin glowered at him. Bilbo pouted. Thorin grabbed Bilbo's hand and pulled him over to one of the sleeping bags. He shoved the little hobbit underneath the thick blankets and relit the fire to make it brighter. "Bilbo, stay here," Thorin said, standing up. "Do not move from that spot."

And he turned and charged away, not looking back to see if Bilbo had obeyed.

* * *

Fili groaned. It was too late. His uncle wasn't coming. He was shoved into a smelly old sack and tied up, forced to watch his little brother being tortured. The trolls growled and tossed him around. Kili was half-unconscious. _Thorin, please come!_ Fili thought desperately.

As if his thoughts had summoned them, a loud battle cry was sounded. Fili gasped as his uncle burst into the clearing, and the other dwarves behind him. Fili desperately wriggled, wanting to help as well.

"Here, lad, stay still while I untie you," Oin murmured as he bent down and cut away the tight ropes. Fili gasped at the freedom and snatched up his double swords. With a furious cry, Fili dashed at one of the trolls. He hacked at its leg, growling. He would make them pay for hurting his little brother!

"Lad, get your brother back to the camp!" Bofur shouted as he pointed to Kili, who groaned and tried to sit up.

Fili gave Bofur a nod and picked up his brother. "No, I can walk!" Kili growled, struggling.

"I know," Fili replied. "But sometimes you just have to let others do it for you." Kili was badly wounded - his leg was twisted into a painful-looking angle, and so was his arm. A large cut above his forehead welled with blood and his hair dripped with sweat as he trembled, trying to fight the pain he obviously felt.

Fili was relieved when they arrived at their temporary camp, and he set down his brother into comfy and warm blankets, but that relief was quickly washed away. Bilbo was gone.

* * *

Thorin let out a cry of outrage as one of the trolls picked him up and drew his arm back, as if to throw him far away. _Fwoosh! _An arrow pierced the trolls arm. No, not one arrow, but three. At the same time. The troll carrying him howled and dropped him. One of the arrows landed beside Thorin, and he picked it up. _Kili?_

_Fwoosh! Fwoosh! Fwoosh!_

Again, arrows pierced the trolls over and over again. What in the ... No one amongst the dwarves carried a bow and arrow except for Kili. Then it struck him. Bilbo.

The little Halfling, the foolish, _foolish_ Halfling had disobeyed him._ He'll regret that_, Thorin thought grimly, throwing down the arrow. Deep in his thoughts, he did not notice the shadow hovering over him.

THUMP!

And the world went black.

* * *

Thorin groaned. His eyes flickered open. Oh. Just a regular sight. Dwarves stuffed into sacks, piled around him, while the other half was spinning on a spit, being roasted. Excellent. Thorin blinked, trying to clear his vision. Where was Bilbo? He glanced around, frowning.

"Are you all right, Thorin?"

Thorin glanced down. Oin was peering at him. It looked strange, as Oin was stuffed into a smelly old sack and had to crane his neck to meet Thorin's eyes.

"Aye," Thorin replied. "A nasty bruise, but it'll fade." He glanced around, lowering his voice. "Where's Bilbo? What's going on? And where is the blasted wizard?"

"I don't know, the trolls are trying to cook us, and I don't know," Oin replied, answering all the questions at the same time. He sighed.

Thorin glanced around, worried and anxious._ Please don't let the Halfling be hurt!_ Thorin thought pleadingly.

"Thorin?"

A whispered voice caught his attention. Thorin glanced toward the sound. Bilbo's head peeked out from behind a thick bush. "Bilbo," Thorin breathed, relief flooding through him.

"Mister Gandalf says that you have to distract the trolls until he can break that rock. He says that sunlight can turn the ugly trolls into stone!" Bilbo whispered, then withdrew before Thorin could say anything.

_Once I get the chance, I'll scold him so much his ears will burn!_ Thorin promised silently, then bellowed, "What are you doing to my dwarves?"

"Thorin, what are you doing?" Oin whispered fiercely. "There's no use arguing with them, they're half-wits."

"What does that make us?" Gloin muttered as he lay beside Oin.

Thorin ignored the two brothers. "Release them! At once!" he roared again.

The trolls looked at him. "Should we do wot he says?" one of the trolls asked another.

The other gave him a smack on his head. "No, you idiot!" the troll snarled. "How stupid are you? Now keep cooking and just shut up!"

Thorin glanced at the trees, seeing a gray figure running through the forest and getting to the top of the large rocks.

"I don't see why we have to cook them," the troll muttered with a whinging voice. He bent and picked up Bombur, grinning. "There's nothing wrong with a raw dwarf!"

"NO!" Thorin roared, and at the same time another voice bellowed, "THE DAWN WILL TAKE YOU ALL!"

The rock smashed in half, silhouetting their rescuer and the other dwarves. The trolls screeched and wailed, then turned into crumbling stone.

* * *

Bilbo trembled as he stared at the ground. "I. Am. Shocked." Thorin's growl made him flinch.

"Sorry," Bilbo offered, glancing up at Thorin, who glowered back. "I just wanted to help."

"You deliberately disobeyed my orders," Thorin retorted. "And you are never allowed to disobey, lie, or talk back to me or any other dwarf, understand?"

"Yes, Thorin," Bilbo whispered, shrinking back. Thorin was furious, that was for sure. Bilbo's bottom lip trembled, and he hesitantly asked, "Are you mad at me?"

Thorin glared, then sighed. "I am upset with what you did, Bilbo, not upset with you." He tugged Bilbo closer and raised an eyebrow. "I could never be mad or disappointed in you."

Bilbo sniffled, then put his arms around Thorin's shoulders. Thorin patted Bilbo's back as the little hobbit cried softly, blurting out, "Sorry! Sooo sorry!"

"Hush, you little bratling," Thorin murmured. He pulled back and wiped away the tears with his thumbs. "It's getting late, and we should get to sleep." He tucked Bilbo into his small makeshift bed, murmuring, "Goodnight, little one."

Bilbo yawned. "'night, Thorin."

* * *

**End of Chapter Three**

**Author's Note: Well? How was it? I hope you enjoyed, and please review for me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the Hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and anyone who was involved in the making of it. Disrespect is not intended.**

**Author's Note: Hi! Thanks to all those who reviewed, and hope you enjoy this one as well!**

* * *

"Bilbo, come on!"

A voice woke Thorin up from his sleep. He groaned and rolled over. It was still dawn, and he guessed that the little fauntling who usually slept in the center of the Company was causing mischief. Again. He opened his eyes to see Fili frowning and standing near a lump under some blankets.

"Bilbo, come on!" Fili repeated. "Aren't you going to help me gather some firewood?"

No reply. The lump under the blankets didn't even quiver. Thorin sat up, more interested now. Usually Bilbo would enjoy helping Fili and any other dwarf gather firewood; he would walk through the forest beside his companions and chatter nonstop, pointing and talking excitedly.

"We'll tell you a story," Fili said, obviously beginning to get frustrated. "This dinner, at night when we gather at the fire. I promise."

Every dwarf knew that Bilbo loved stories. He would do anything to be able to hear one, especially at night when the entire Company and Thorin would be gathered near the warm fire.

"No," a whinging voice said. Bilbo's voice was muffled as he spoke from under the blankets.

Fili was clearly taken aback, eyebrows raising in surprise as he and Thorin exchanged a glance. "All right, then," Fili said with a roll of his eyes. "I'll go by myself." He walked away, and at the edge of the corner of the trail he paused and glanced back. Bilbo didn't move. With a sigh, he rounded the corner and disappeared.

Thorin figured that the fauntling was still sulky about last night. He winced as he remembered.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Bilbo! Come here!" Thorin roared._

_"Nooooo!" Bilbo cried, giggling. He was running from Thorin, who was covered with mud. "Noooo! Kili! Fili! The monster's gonna get me! Help!" he squealed as he ducked behind Fili, who had been lighting up his pipe, and his brother's._

_A delighted look was shining in the little fauntling's eyes as he giggled. Thorin advanced, growling and struggling to wipe the mud away from his face. He had been having a nice, peaceful chat with his old friend, Dwalin, when the mischievous fauntling had dumped mud on him!_

_He had sputtered as Dwalin roared with laughter, and Bilbo ran off, giggling and squealing._

_"You can't let him get me!" Bilbo cried to Kili, who was sitting with Fili, who had been fussing over Kili's broken leg. "Kili! Defeat the monster with your bow and arrows!"_

Kili_ seemed to be torn in half, as did his brother. They both looked unsure on whether to help Thorin or help Bilbo._

_Thorin, now truly furious, growled, "One."_

_Bilbo merely grinned and danced off, shrilling, "The monster will eat me! The monster's gonna eat me!"_

_Thorin stomped after him, shooting a glare at his nephews that made them wilt. "Two," he said warningly as he neared Bilbo, who had clambered onto a boulder and was grinning. The impish grin faded when he realized that Thorin was truly not playing and that he was in trouble. Big trouble. Bilbo was not ignorant enough to risk Thorin uttering the next number._

_The mischievous little fauntling allowed Thorin to pick him, his shoulders slumping and looking immensely tearful. Thorin rounded the corner and sat down on top of a boulder, hoping that they would get some privacy. He set Bilbo down in front of him. Bilbo gazed up at him with round, tear-filled eyes, but Thorin remained firm. Those tears were probably fake ones, anyway._

_"Sowwy, Thowin," Bilbo offered._

_Thorin glared, and when he did not say anything Bilbo sniffled. Then Thorin proceeded to give the fauntling a harsh tongue-lashing. "That was rude!" he growled out. Bilbo flinched. "It was ill-mannered and disrespectful, and I won't allow it."_

_"I said sowwy," Bilbo answered, sounding sullen. His voice was small._

_Thorin glared again. _

**FLASHBACK END**

The scolding he had given the little fauntling had been the most severe yet. He had actually scolded until Bilbo began to cry and his little fauntling had apologized most sincerely.

A sniffling sound jerked Thorin out of his thoughts. The lump under the blankets was trembling. Thorin, curious and worried, quietly stepped toward the blankets. "Bilbo," he said softly, placing a hand on the lump. Bilbo didn't move. "Bilbo, come outside," Thorin said firmly. "I am sorry I had to give you such a harsh scolding yesterday, but you and I both know that it was fully deserving of your actions."

Bilbo didn't answer.

Thorin sighed. Stubborn little hobbit. He considered dragging Bilbo out, but it didn't seem like a good idea. Besides, he had tried it once with Kili when he was a little dwarfling and all he had gotten in return were screams and kicks. "Bilbo, are you going to come out of there? Please come out, you'll suffocate."

Bilbo was still.

Stubborn, stubborn halfling! Thorin growled. "Very well, then," he said, standing up. "I'm going for breakfast. You can join us when you're ready, and I don't want you there until that horrible mood is gone." He stood up and walked off, though for a moment he paused, like Fili had. When Bilbo still didn't move, he sighed and walked away to sit down beside Dwalin.

"Where is our little hobbit companion?" Bofur asked after eating. He sounded concerned as he gazed around the temporary camp.

"Under the blankets, in a horrible mood," Thorin replied. "He's not allowed to come out until that attitude is gone." He inwardly cringed when he caught Balin's disapproving look, and stormed off.

* * *

Thorin was pacing from tree to tree, deep in thought, when a voice pierced the peaceful atmosphere.

"Thorin! Thorin!"

Thorin looked up immediately, apprehensive. Kili slowed to a halt beside him, breathing hard. His leg was still wrapped tightly, and so was his arm. He limped every time he walked, leaning against a crutch or someone else. "Thorin, it's Bilbo," he said.

"What about him?" Thorin asked immediately, instantly concerned and anxious.

"Dori was worried about him because Bilbo wouldn't come out even after you left. Dori went to check on him and somehow got him out. I suppose it's because he has experience with younger dwarflings ... or halflings, I suppose. Anyway, we found out something." Kili paused, and Thorin's stomach lurched. "Bilbo's sick." Kili's eyes were dark. "He's very sick."

* * *

"What shall we do?" Dori was crying when Thorin returned back to their camp with Kili. "Poor, poor little hobbit! Ori, some more water, please!"

Thorin grumbled as Bilbo flung himself to Thorin, sobbing. "Hush, you little bratling," Thorin muttered, not very willing to show everyone his emotions. Inside he was churning with pity for the wailing little one. "Pack up, we're going to have to find someone who can treat the sickness."

"I know a good place," Gandalf said as he strode forward. He met Thorin's eyes.

"And where is this good place?" Thorin asked shortly. He was still a bit suspicious of the wizard's often disappearances. Gandalf merely gave him a look before walking off, muttering to himself. Thorin hesitated as the other dwarves looked at him for orders. He looked down at the tiny, crying little hobbit in his arms. If Bilbo would heal ... "Move. Follow the wizard," Thorin commanded. "Fili, Kili, take the front. I'll be in the back with our little Halfling."

As they followed Gandalf, Thorin pulled Bilbo's vest tighter against him, muttering, "Where does it hurt?"

Bilbo looked up at him with watery, tear-filled eyes, sniffling. "Stomach, and head," Bilbo croaked. "My throat hurts." He gripped Thorin's thumb with his own tiny hands. "Thorin, make it stop! Please!"

"I wish I could, little one," Thorin murmured.

Up ahead, Fili and Kili were talking with Gandalf, who peered at them from under his pointed gray hat. Suddenly, there was a rustle and something burst. Thorin's hand flew toward his sword, the one he had found in the troll cave. But then he relaxed. It was a rabbit. Glancing around, he sincerely hoped that no one had noticed his terror at the sudden noise of the rabbit.

Suddenly, they had stopped. Thorin paused as well, striding forward. "What is going on?" he growled to the wizard. "Why have we stopped? We must get help as soon as possible!" As if to support his words, Bilbo moaned. Thorin placed a hand on his forehead. "He has a fever."

Oin hurried up, forced some medicine into Bilbo that would hopefully let him last, fighting against the fever, as they talked.

"It is a dead end!" Fili and Kili both chorused.

Everyone drooped. Fili and Kili, the youngest of the dwarves, had the best eyesight. If they said they could see nothing, then there was nothing. Thorin turned to Gandalf, fully intending to roar at him for wasting their precious time, but to see that the wizard was striding away, muttering. "What are you doing?" Thorin asked as he strode forward, handing Bilbo to Bofur.

Gandalf grumbled and snarled to himself, then whacked a huge rock with his staff. Then he paused, glanced around and strode toward a huge, pointed boulder, ignoring Thorin's grumbles at being ignored. Thorin withdrew, glaring.

"Thorin, this is a waste of time," Balin muttered as he drew near. "We should get going. Leave the wizard to his own business."

"Here!"

Gandalf's slightly triumphant shout made all of them jump. "Here is the way to the place I spoke of," Gandalf announced. "Come, quickly. We cannot waste any time."

Thorin saw Dwalin roll his eyes, grumble, then follow the wizard as Thorin motioned him to do so. "Where are you taking us?" Thorin hissed at Gandalf, giving Bofur a nod of thanks as he took the shivering Bilbo into his arms.

Gandalf merely glanced at him, grunted, and strode off, much to Thorin's annoyance. With a slight snarl, Thorin hurried after the wizard and the company.

* * *

"Welcome, Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror," the elf before him announced.

Thorin glowered. This had been the foul wizard's nasty idea all along. Take the dwarves to the kingdom of the elves, and beg for help. He would never beg! Never! But Bilbo's whimper of pain got his attention. The little hobbit was sweating, but shivering at the same time. He opened his eyes and murmured, "So cold."

"Bilbo, you're burning," Thorin said with a frown.

Elrond, the elf who had spoken to him, raised an eyebrow. "He seems to be quite ill." The tall elf took a step forward, and all the dwarves lifted their weapons, while Thorin gave him a glare.

"Peace!" Gandalf said immediately. "Thorin Oakenshield, do not allow your pride to be the cause of Bilbo's further illness in the future! Allow Lord Elrond to tend to him, and then we shall continue our journey."

Thorin stood still, seeing the sense in Gandalf's words but at the same time, equally uneager to beg the elves for treatment. The dwarves and elves stood, breathing shallow and tense. At last, Thorin muttered, "Very well." The dwarves lowered their weapons, and Thorin slowly walked over to Elrond before standing in front of him.

"Please, heal our little hobbit," Thorin said quietly. "He is the joy of us all."

"I shall try my best," Elrond replied. He held out his arms, but rather than taking Bilbo, he let Thorin place the hobbit in his arms, which Thorin was grateful for. But Bilbo was not.

"Thorin!" Bilbo wailed, coughing, as his throat was raw. The wailing did not help. "Thorin! Don't leave meeeeee! Please! Do not hate meee!"

Thorin quickly turned away, blinking rapidly.

"Lead our guests to a warm bed, fire, and fresh food and water!" Elrond barked before striding away, carrying the howling Bilbo with him.

Thorin followed the other dwarves and the elf leading them quickly, lowering his head to cover his face with his long dark locks. He did not want anyone to see his emotions. Nor did he want anyone to see the slight tears that sprang into his eyes, from Bilbo's pitiful wails.

* * *

**End of Chapter Four**

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I just have one question: Do you think I should include Estel (young Aragorn) in the story for a bit? You know, just Bilbo meeting Estel, them becoming friends, stuff like that? Thanks, I would appreciate your answer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Author's Note: Thanks to all those who reviewed! Most people voted that Estel in the story would be good :) I think I'll have Azog in the story by chapter six, in case any of you were wondering. Or maybe a slight glimpse of him in this chapter ... I dunno. Let's see where my imagination takes us!**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the Hobbit/LOTR belongs mainly to J.R.R. Tolkien**

* * *

Bilbo had the flu. Of course, the flu was a human disease, but as hobbits were quite similar to humans, they had a possibility of catching some kind of human illness.

Bilbo was in bed, sleeping. He was feeling groggy and unwell. His head pounded, and his throat ached as if he had yelled for hours and hours without stopping. His stomach churned, and every time he would slightly shift, he would feel some kind of nausea that welled up inside him.

_I want to wake up_, Bilbo thought, and as if his body had obeyed him instantly, his eyes slowly opened. It was fuzzy at first, but then it turned clearer.

There was an elf in front of him, a dark haired and pointy-eared elf. "Are you feeling better?" the elf asked as soon as he saw that Bilbo had woke.

Bilbo didn't answer. Then he said at last, in a raspy voice, "Thorin."

"Thorin shall visit you later, little one," the elf replied. He bent down and helped Bilbo sit up, causing the nausea to swell up again. He handed Bilbo a cup, murmuring, "Drink. It will help." He watch silently as Bilbo obeyed, making a face. "I am Lord Elrond," the elf said at last. "You are in Rivendell, and you shall stay here until you finish healing.

Bilbo set down the cup and Elrond took it, giving him a sympathetic smile as Bilbo grimaced from the taste. "Thorin," Bilbo repeated.

"Thorin shall visit later, _penneth_," Elrond replied. "We do not want him catching your flu as well."

"Young one," Bilbo muttered, falling back against the pillows and fiddling with the soft blankets.

Elrond blinked in surprise, he had clearly not expected Bilbo to understand the Elvish word he had spoken. "Ah, so you know a bit of Elvish?" he said with a smile. "You are a very unique little Halfling, _t__ithen pen_." Elrond was testing the intelligent little hobbit again.

"Little one," Bilbo murmured drowsily.

Elrond smiled. He stepped back to allow the little one some rest.

* * *

"Thorin, you need to rest."

"I can rest later."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"Thorin!" Oin growled, glaring at the stubborn dwarf who glowered back. "Thorin, you must rest or you shall faint from hunger and exhaustion! You have been pacing for hours, and not sleeping for the past two days!" Oin lowered his voice as some of the elves glanced at them curiously as they passed. "Bilbo will be all right. Lord Elrond's healing skills will be excellent, and will have our little hobbit up in no time. But the Quest shall fail if you collapse! Go and rest!"

Thorin grumbled, but saw the sense in the healer's words. He reluctantly headed back to the temporary room he was using and drank some ale before sitting back on the silky beds. Then he leaned back and closed his eyes. The last thought he remembered was, _Since when has Oin ordered me around?_

* * *

"Hey."

Bilbo mumbled and rolled as someone, or something, poked him in his ribs.

"Wake up!"

Bilbo swatted irritably, and hit something. His eyes snapped open and he shot up, blinking nervously. Then he slowly relaxed. A young child was sitting on his bed, peering at him curiously. He had curly locks and gray eyes, and was about Bilbo's height.

"Who are you?" Bilbo asked, slightly wary as he looked the boy up and down.

The boy did the same to him, and then replied in an even tone. "Me? I'm Estel. I'm one of Elrond's sons. I know who you are. You're Bilbo, aren't you? Ada told me that you were sick and in bed. I feel sorry for you. I hate to be indoors, and I'm sure you do as well."

Bilbo hummed thoughtfully. Then both boys jumped as the door opened, and Elrond stepped in. The young human child immediately scrambled off of Bilbo's bed, looking guilty.

"Estel! Did you wake him? I told you not to!" Elrond scolded as he swept Estel into his arms, but his scolding tone disappeared as he gave the young child a kiss on his curly locks.

"Sorry, ada," Estel chirped, and Bilbo watched silently. "It was just so boring."

Elrond sighed and set Estel down on another bed. He smiled at Bilbo, and said, "How are you feeling, little one?"

"Much better," Bilbo replied. He gave a shy grin back, and Elrond chuckled. Then he paused, and said, "There is someone who wishes to see you."

The door opened just as Elrond finished speaking, and Bilbo squealed with delight. "Thorin!"

"Bilbo," the dwarf breathed, and Bilbo leaped into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Thorin, I missed you so much! Where were you? I'm not sick anymore. I feel better now, and you don't have to worry."

"Oh, my little hobbit, I shall always worry over you," Thorin murmured, but almost to himself. He drew his head up to Elrond, where he was holding Estel, who wriggled in his grasp. "I must thank you for your hospitality," Thorin said, though his pride stung as he spoke. "However, it does not mean that we owe you."

Elrond merely gazed back for a few moments, and Estel finally broke the silence. "Why is that man so short, ada?" he chirped.

Thorin directed a glare toward him, as Elrond quickly hushed him. Bilbo wriggled uncomfortably as Thorin's grasp on him tightened as he and Elrond held gazes. Elrond spoke in Elvish quickly and quietly, though he clamped his hands over a protesting Estel's ears.

Thorin, though he could not understand what Elrond had said, figured that it was an insult toward him and his kin, as well as Bilbo, and growled, "_Ishkh khakfe andu null_, elf!"

Elrond frowned deeply, and then released his grip on Estel's ears. Thorin ignored the elf and the young child, and growled, "Bilbo, we are leaving."

"Leaving?" Bilbo frowned.

"Aye." Thorin stared down at the young Halfling in his arms. "Do you not understand? We are leaving this place. We must continue our journey."

"But, Thorin, it's nice here," Bilbo said timidly. "I ... I would like to stay for a bit more."

Thorin's eyes flared in disbelief. "What?" he said in a hushed voice. "Bilbo, you belong with us, not these elves! You belong ... you belong with me."

* * *

"You belong with me," Thorin said quietly. He could not believe what Bilbo was saying.

Bilbo bit his bottom lip, and anger and bitterness flared in Thorin. But not at Bilbo. No. It was directed at himself. He had failed his hobbit. He had failed to show what fondness he had for the little one. He had failed to show how much ... how much he loved him. He had been the new joy of the Company, making even the grumpy dwarves smile at his antics. What was he saying?

"Do you no longer wish to be with us?" Thorin demanded, his fury rising. "Do you no longer wish to travel with us? Have you chosen the elves over us? We have taken care of you from the moment we found you! Is this how you repay us? With betrayal?"

Thorin hoped that the hobbit would cry, _Nay, Thorin! I wish to travel with you, not stay with the elves! Please forgive me!_

But Bilbo stood there, unsure of what to say. Thorin placed Bilbo on his bed, and shot back, "Very well! Stay with your elf-friends in this land. Do not bother following!" He turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him and leaving a cold silence behind.

* * *

_"Thorin, wait! I'm sorry, please! Wait, Thorin! Please, wait!" he cried._

_"Nay, do not follow!" Thorin snarled, whipping around to face him. "You have betrayed us! You betrayed us all, staying with your elf-friends. You are not a part of the Company. You don't deserve it." And he turned away._

_Bilbo stared for a few moments in shock. This wasn't Thorin. This wasn't his Thorin. No. It couldn't be happening. "Thorin, please! Please, forgive me!"_

_"Wake up!"_

_"But, Thorin!"_

"Bilbo! Wake up!"

Bilbo's eyes snapped open. Estel was looming over him, biting his lip and looking worried. "_Mellon nin_, you were scaring me. Were you having a nightmare?"

"Yes." Bilbo nodded.

"I have nightmares too, Bilbo," Estel said to him with a gentle smile on his lips. His gray eyes glinted in the darkness. A shred of moonlight shone between them. "But when I have bad dreams, ada always comforts me. So do my brothers, Elladan and Elrohir."

"Thorin would always comfort me," Bilbo whispered shakily. He looked down. He was pale, trembling, and sweaty. The blankets were tangled around his feet and he shakily freed them, biting his lip.

"Shhh," Estel said softly, putting a finger on Bilbo's lips. "We do not want to wake ada or anyone else." He smiled at Bilbo. "Lie down, and I'll lie down next to you and protect you from the bad dreams. I'll fight them away for you."

Bilbo slumped back, exhausted, and muttered, "_Hannon le, mellon nin._"

* * *

"Bilbo?"

It was morning. Bilbo opened his eyes drowsily. Estel was still beside him, snoring softly. Bilbo poked Estel and the young human child woke up with a yawn. "Good morning, ada," he mumbled as Elrond handed both of them trays of breakfast.

"Estel, do not yawn so loudly," Elrond scolded. "It is rude."

"Sorry, ada."

Bilbo stared down at his food, having no appetite. He felt hollow and empty inside. Thorin was gone. He had left him. Bilbo had had _several_ more nightmares, and had not been able to sleep probably. "Bilbo, you must eat," Elrond said gently, cupping his face. "You will faint from hunger and exhaustion."

"I am not hungry," Bilbo muttered lifelessly.

Elrond looked as if he was about to say something, but a knock on the door interrupted him. "Come in," Elrond called, and the door opened.

"Hello, Mithrandir," Estel chirped and beamed at the wizard.

"Gandalf?" Bilbo was puzzled. "Didn't you leave with Thorin?"

Gandalf didn't answer. His eyes merely swept over Bilbo's tired frame and slumped shoulders, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Bilbo, would you like to see Thorin again?"

Bilbo looked up immediately. "Yes," he replied without hesitation. "I ... I miss him. But I do not know if he misses me ..." He trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

"I could take you to him," Gandalf offered. He gave the little hobbit a smile. "I know where he is. And he misses you very much, little hobbit."

Bilbo swallowed. He glanced at Elrond, who was busying himself with a cup of tea, and Estel, who watched wide-eyed. "You are leaving?" Estel asked, sounding disappointed. "I thought we were friends."

"We are," Bilbo answered simply. "But I want to go with Thorin." He gave Estel a quick hug. "I'm sorry, _mellon nin_. But I cannot stay here."

Estel nodded sadly, though he accepted it. "I know," he admitted. He smiled at Bilbo. "Be careful. You must visit again."

"I will. I promise."

* * *

Thorin was shocked when a fast blur barged into him, crying and hugging him hard. "Bilbo? What are you doing here?" He stared down at the hobbit in his arms. They had been traveling across the mountains, and was about to enter a deep cave.

"Missed you," Bilbo sniffled. He buried his face in his chest. "I missed you. I was scared you would leave me."

A lump appeared on Thorin's throat, and he managed to say, "I would never leave you, little one. Never."

"I won't leave you either, Thorin," Bilbo murmured sleepily, before falling asleep. He had gotten no rest during the night and was exhausted.

"How I've missed you, little one," Thorin murmured, and hugged him tightly, not caring if someone was watching. "How I've missed you."

And Bilbo fell into a peaceful slumber. Ones of happiness.

* * *

**End of Chapter Five**

**Author's Note: How was it? Did you like it? I'm sorry there wasn't too much Estel, but any more and I think it would have gotten boring. Next chapter I'm going to introduce Azog, a bit differently than it did in the movie. Hope you like it! Please review!**

**In case you wanted to know, here's Thorin's and Elrond's conversation:**

**Elrond: "I did not expect anything else from Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. A debt would be too much to ask of him."**

**Thorin: "I defecate on the heads of your ancestors, elf!"**


End file.
